


Skip to the good part

by Nabrah87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: I know, that there are a ton of fanfictions about Kabby stargazing… but I had to take a turn.





	Skip to the good part

She found Marcus outside, in the middle of the night, looking at the stars, fully dressed and observing not only the night sky but the edge of the forest as well. Yet, Abby knew that he wasn’t on duty, because she had just passed the two guards, who were patrolling the fence, that surrounded Arkadia.

“Marcus…?!”, she whispered, in order to get his attention without startling him, and stepped next to him, careful not to invade his personal space.

“Do you remember the dream?”, he asked her, eyes focused at the night sky.

“What?…” Abby was perplexed and shook her head.

“Do you remember the dream?”, he repeated without further explanation and his head moved ever so slighty, pointing her gaze in the direction of the stars.

Abby still had trouble following his thoughts and she wanted to calm him, tell him that he was tired and not making sense, but when she touched his cold hands, she suddenly realised, that he had been standing outside, watching the stars for a long, long time.

She breathed out in a sigh, not letting go of his cold skin.

“Yes.“, she answered him eventually, letting her fingers slip into his folded hands. “Yes, I do.“

Abby had to fight the temporary urge to keep her head down, let her face be covered by her long, honey-coloured hair and cry until there were no tears left in her to be shed - but yet, she looked up to him, examining his features in the light of the moon and the stars. His nose was sharper, his eyes masked with shades of black, his skin was paler in the moon light than she remembered it looking under the sun. The skin around his eyes would wrinkle when he laughed and his sunburned face would shine in a way, that made the day pale in comparison. Under the moon, however, the grey in his beard and the sweat on his skin shimmered, telling her about a different time.

 

Shaking her head, she squeezed his hand, still trying to get his attention.

“Do you remember what I told you?“, he asked her, letting her hand rest against the warm palm of his folded hands.

Abby wanted to laugh, tell him that he had told her a lot and she might have started listening to him, but was far from obeying his every word, still. Was he bearing a grudge for her saving him and then staying behind?

“When I dreamed about the ground…“, he spoke up, interrupting her thoughts.

“…it was empty.“, she concluded his sentence. “Yes, I remember.“

“And you told me, that it is not empty now.“, he reminded her, still keeping his eyes averted from her face and features, but lowered his head, starring towards the edge of the forest.

“And it is the truth, Marcus.“, she told him, getting impatient with his behaviour and laying her free hand on his cheek, forcing his head -ever so slightly- to turn to her. Their eyes locked and he lowered his head a little more, for her fingers to be able to slide into his hairline. Foreheads almost touching, they stood in the moonlt night - for a moment, without making a sound.

“Maybe we are not so diffrent from before.“, he whispered, eventually touching her forehead with his, angling his face in a way her lips couldn’t reach their destination.

“We are still taking drastic measures to make sure, that the human race stays alive. And we lose no matter how hard we try.“, he continued, closing his eyes, allowing himself a few precious moments captivaded by her lips. “We do not learn from our mistakes.“, he kept talking in between kissing her. “We are foolish creatures.” She bit his lower lip, making him shut up, and engulfed him in a deep kiss, that rooted him to the ground.

 

“What did you see, dreaming about the ground?”, he wanted to know, sitting on the grass beside her, her hand still safe in his, her head resting on his shoulder, the fingers of her free hand craddeling his upper arm.

“Clarke.“, she answered, rubbing gentle circles on the skin of his hand with her thumb. “I saw my baby dying down here.“

Abby kept her eyes unfocused - staring into space, feeling Marcus’ shoulder rise and fall -with every breath he took- beneath her cheek.

“Is this why you wanted to die, too?“, he adressed a matter, he had once promised her to never share with anyone. He did not know what he had expected to hear, but certainly not the words that came out of her mouth a heartbeat later.

“No.“ Her answer was plain, simple and sincere. “I wanted to die, because I was the reason my whole family became extinct.“ A voice drained of strength, yet so full of emotions, that it made him shiver.

“I willingly sacrificed my husband and my daughter for the sake of our people. I did not deserve to dwell in the beauty of a life my loved ones were prohibitted to enjoy. I deserved to die. And you shouldn’t have argued for me to be kept alive.“, she told him, tears streaming down her face. A fact that she was glad he could not see.

“You were as necessary as the air that we breathed.“, he answered her, stopping the movements of her thumb with the pressure of his own. “You were the hope our people so desperately needed. - I was willing to let you take all the blame on by yourself, letting my own demons get the better of me.”

A long silence followed his statement, while they were greeting and watching the two guards passing them by. They just nodded, no word was uttered. A silent sign for them to leave their leaders alone. Sitting under the stars, huddled together in the middle of the night.

“You had the strength to die for our people. You made sure to show them, what it means to ‘deserve to stay alive’.“, he began talking again, when there was finally enough distance between them, not to hear the words uttered between Abby and Marcus. “You pushed for the execution, because you saw no other way out.“

Abby finally lifted her head and looked into his eyes, a crocked smile showing on her face. Neither of them moved for a while, letting the silence speak for all the sentences which lacked the power of words to mean something more.

“You want to know, what else I saw while dreaming about the ground?“, she mocked him, yanking them both our of their gloomy thoughts.

“Yes.“, he said simply, taken by suprise for the sudden change of tone, keeping his eyes locked with hers. But she did not start speaking immediately. Instead she stood up, offering him her hand to pull him to his feet beside her.

“Come back to bed and I will tell you.“, she answered him with a smug smile, not letting go of his arm, when she raised herself on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Her fragrance surrounded him, and he could not believe how rapidly he had lost any sence of self-loathing in her presence. No matter what had brought them here on that stary night. He would make every mistake all over again, because it had brought him here… with her.

Marcus watched her walk away, extending his hand to prolong their skin contact, feeling a familiar emptiness when she almost disappeared into the darkness of the night.

A moonlit covered beauty, far to fragile a body to bear such a strong mind and big loving heart. “Clarke.“, he whispered, not to reach her ears with his voice.

“Do we even know how many times we broke her heart and fixed it all the same?“

He looked up into the night sky again, counting a few stars, before following her home…


End file.
